


Sleep

by heyhiwhat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, it's cute, not really angst, oh well, read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1467721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyhiwhat/pseuds/heyhiwhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel are snuggling early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post on here, and uh, yeah. I just really hope I portrayed Dean and Castiel correctly. Enjoy!

Castiel felt Dean’s strong, thick arms tighten around him as he felt his slow breath blow against his neck. A warm feeling spread inside of him as he snuggled deeper into his embrace. Castiel usually had problems sleeping – as did Dean, for as far as Cas knew, he usually only got four to six hours of sleep a night, and the times he was asleep were filled with twisting, turning, and groaning. This, however, was a very restful sleep. One that was so rare Cas was afraid to even breathe, in fear of waking the sleeping man.  
This fear was shortlived, however, as he felt Dean shift against him. Cas strained his neck to look behind him, and when he did, he met two startlingly green eyes and a sleepy, close-mouthed smile. 

“Mornin’ Cas,” he greeted, his voice hoarse with fatigue.

“Dean? Why are you up so early,” asked Cas, a hint of worry in his voice.

Dean chuckled. “Stop worryin', Cas. It’s too early for this,” he mumbled sleepily, “anyway I’m fine. Just woke up early, I guess. Happens to everybody.”

Cas squirmed in Dean’s firm grasp until he was facing him. Their faces were close, so close Cas could count all the freckles on his face if they stayed in that position long enough. Cas planted a light kiss on the tip of Dean’s nose, causing him to chuckle before pressing his lips against Cas’s to form a slow, sloppy kiss that was still just as satisfying as when they were fully awake, if not more so. Cas buried his face into Dean’s warm chest, sighing into the toned muscle as Dean shifted lightly to make him more comfortable. 

Cas smiled against Dean’s chest before murmuring, “Can we just stay like this for a little while longer?”

Dean hugged him tighter and responded, “I could lie here forever.”

Dean's eyes closed, a smile still plastered on his face. After a while, Cas felt Dean’s breath slow and his body become statue-still, the smile dropped and his lips parted slightly. God, he looked so beautiful when he was sleeping. So... so peaceful. Cas snuggled closer into him, relishing in the peace, the warmth, the pure happiness of this moment. This wasn’t any normal love. This was a strong, unbreakable romantic bond between two souls forever bound in the confines of space-time. This feeling transcends any and all emotions he’s felt before, emotions he didn’t think were possible. He needed to convey his feelings but he just – he didn’t know how. Then again, humans experience this emotion often, which is hard for him to believe, but apparently it’s so often they’ve developed a phrase for it. So why not use the phrase now? While, yes, three words definitely can’t contain the emotions Cas harbors for Dean, they’re a start. A sort of window, almost.

So, he says it.

“I love you, Dean.”

Dean simply responded with a happy sort of grunting sound, and Castiel was content.

As sleep took hold of him and made him drift into unconsciousness, he swore he heard Dean's gruff voice mumble, "I love you too, Cas," before darkness enveloped him.


End file.
